What I Like
by Chippen Kitten
Summary: NATALIE IS HORNY EVERYONE GO HOME. Based off of Can't Go Home Again.


**come for the summary, stay for the plot**

 **anyways so guess who's getting wrecked? its ya girl natalie**

 **and guess who's doing the wrecking? ya girl natalie**

 **warning: this is actually very self indulgent, but the chat asked so the chat shall** **receive** **, k thanks**

* * *

There are plenty sides to Fritz that Natalie has witnessed and has yet to see.

She's mostly familiar with the smart alec, the side of him that's wise cracking and spends way too much time writing up code, not to mention the tutor, in which he could spend hours on end talking about the versatility of Java or how steel beat aluminum alloy any day, thank you very much. Or maybe she's more acquainted with the technician inside him, the guy that asks for the difference between steel and it's stainless counterpart.

Either way, there's one that she's suddenly become interested in. Earlier the day he was counting inventory since he'd been working on Baby for a while; she's been almost completely reprogrammed but he had wanted to remove the scoop that was still inside her, so yes wanted to check his workshop in the garage to make sure everything was in ship shape.

His movements were fast, quick; calculated. He knew how many wrenches should be in one toolbox before Natalie could even think to look, and how many tools he was going to need if he'd wanted to make sure the removal went smoothly.

When Natalie asked where he was going to make the first incision, he grabbed her hand (just a tad roughly, in his excitement) and brought her over to a visual of Baby's inner mechanisms on graph paper.

It was when he had grabbed her hand that made all the difference, though. Fritz is usually well controlled, he knows what he's going to say before he says it, what he's gonna do, and what he'll need to do it, and he's so careful around Natalie, making sure she doesn't accidentally brush against a stray piece of shrapnel, or fussing over the alignment of a hammer.

And yet, in the moment he'd moved to take hold of her hand, he was none of those things.

It made her heart beat something fierce inside her chest, and a blush creep up her cheeks as she nodded vaguely to the details he pointed out, lost somewhere in the space between attentive and completely unaware.

She'd liked it. She'd liked it a lot. More than she wanted to say.

Which is how she wound up alone, in her room, with one hand shoved into her pants and the other on her mouth, muffling her moans.

She doesn't deny how good it feels, one, because, he's hers; she has a right to lust after him if she wants to, and two, the evidence is right there in the room with her, on her arousal-soaked fingers and as she groans into her hand—it feels good.

Natalie can only really imagine what would happen if Fritz did decide to sleep with her, and it's nothing short of what she wants to see; a smug smirk on his lips as he tosses one of her legs over his shoulder and pistons his hips against her roughly, kisses her fiercely, and the thought is enough to throw a blush so dark onto her face she feels faint, and her hips give a little flex onto her hand as she lets a cry of want push past her lips.

"God, _yes—"_

He'd make her feel completely, utterly, and totally helpless, and she definitely sees no fault in it.

Unfortunately, though, her release sneaks up on her before she can realize it; her fingers move faster, and her legs quiver with the force of her incoming climax. Her arousal pulses pleasurably, and she shivers just before releasing a keen of ecstasy, working herself through her orgasm gently.

He'd had her shaking, loud, and wanting, and he'd hadn't even been there for it.

And the thought of that turns her on even _more._

 _Shit._

* * *

 **cleanup on aisle 4, fritz come get your girlfriend already**

 **this is probably the only drabble in which i had a really hard time in the middle, natalie you and always catching the little details smh**

 **i still love her to death tho**

 **so, anyways, yea, i really like how it's been only five minutes since my last upload, small world, huh?**

 **remember to leave a review, its nice to know people like reading my indulgent garbage**


End file.
